True Phoenix
A race of powerful God Beasts that is considered as the true kings of the flame. The phoenix was one of the rarest God Beasts of the Divine Realm. As for the kirins and dragons, there were many more of them. They are a sacred bird-type race that was naturally bred by fire itself, meaning that their affinity to the fire laws was unquestioned and unrivaled! Introduction When a God Beast like a phoenix was born, their body would naturally be inscribed with dao diagrams, and there would be Law runes deeply etched into their bones. These Laws were all completely natural; one could say they were closest to the Heavenly Dao! How a phoenix understood the Laws was different from how humanity comprehended Laws from the Heavenly Dao. A phoenix was born with a deep comprehension of Laws. These comprehensions were a memory carved into their very bones! The Laws inscribed into the marrow of a God Beast originated from the truths of the Heavenly Dao. These truths were not tainted by the world, nor had they ever been processed through anything; they were truths that were closest to the Source Laws of the universe. Description In the legends, a Phoenix God Beast preyed upon Giant Leviathans. Its size was no less than that of a Golden-Winged Roc, and when it spread out its two wings it was able to hide the endless blue skies. It was difficult to say just how much blood such a creature had! Within the entire Divine Realm, the phoenix is known as the spirit of fire and stands upon the pinnacle of all Fire Laws. The intensity of their flames can burn the eons of space. A phoenix was thousands of miles long, even 10,000 miles long. If its blood were to fall it could drown entire cities and cause great rivers to overflow! The wings of a true adult Phoenix surpasses even an Empyrean spirit treasure in durability. In terms of offense, they could shear a world in half. In terms of defense, they could withstand the all-out attack of an Empyrean! In the legends, a phoenix had to experience nine renewals of the divine phoenix, in other words nine nirvanas. Each nirvana was a rebirth through a bath of flames! After being reborn from a sea of flames, a phoenix would become even more powerful. However, the number of phoenixes that truly managed to complete nine revolutions of nirvana was extremely small! A phoenix with six or seven transformations already possessed heaven-defying strength. Nirvana To undergo nirvana was the most important transformation of a phoenix’s life. After undergoing nirvana, the mortal body of a phoenix would be thoroughly incinerated to ashes and a new life reborn in that sea of flames. The mortal body of this new life would be far more powerful than before and also have a certain ability – that was, to burn their blood essence to an unlimited degree. A phoenix was the only existence in the world that could recklessly burn their blood essence and yet never have their blood essence fade away. By virtue of this ability alone, a phoenix was destined to stand at the highest level of all God Beasts! Different phoenixes would undergo different numbers of nirvanas in their lifetime. The more powerful a phoenix and the purer their bloodline, the more nirvanas they would undergo. In their life, this type of phoenix might undergo two or three nirvanas. After this phoenix grew up, although they wouldn’t be as strong as an Empyrean, their strength would still stand between a half-step Empyrean and an Empyrean. However, in mythical tales, there were stories of phoenixes with royal bloodlines that would experience nine nirvanas in their lifetime! After nine nirvanas, they would become as formidable as a True God! Abilities & Powers Nirvanic Rebirth * The ultimate ability of a phoenix that can make the user undergo a nirvana. During the renewal, a phoenix will experience their flesh and blood being burned in a sea of flame Each rebirth increases the talent and potential of a phoenix, attaining a qualitative leap in both mortal body toughness and fire intensity. * There are supposedly 9 possible rebirths but is dependent on the phoenix's potential and talent; bloodline quality may also be a variable as most phoenix's who had undergone 5 above rebirths were mainly royalty. * A phoenix’s nirvana meant to undergo nirvana within the center of a sun. A grown-up phoenix would choose to undergo nirvana in the center of a blazing star. The more powerful the phoenix was, the more terrifying the star they chose. * Nirvana, in essence, is a heavenly tribulation that a phoenix had to undergo. Meaning that if they failed in their nirvana, even a phoenix would perish. Infinite Combustion of Blood Essence * When a phoenix has undergone their nirvanic rebirth, they attain the greatest ability of a phoenix; the ability to burn blood essence at an infinite rate. This of course grants the user unfathomable energy and combat potential, that can easily overwhelm a relatively stronger opponent. * Normally, a martial artist would burn their blood essence in exchange for a far higher combat strength. However, once that blood essence was burned it would disappear. But the blood of the Ancient Phoenix was different. The Ancient Phoenix was a God Beast of the heavens and earth, an existence that possessed an immortal body. Its bloodline was also the same. It could bathe within the hot fires of nirvana and be reborn. Thus, even if its blood was combusted, it would not reduce in the least. Blood Levels The blood within a Phoenix God Beast’s body was divided into different ranks. The highest ranking blood was the phoenix blood essence. A single drop of phoenix blood essence had an inestimable value. It was a treasure that could not be measured with saint artifacts, regardless of how many. Ordinary Ancient Phoenix blood was around the same weight as human blood. But, this drop of phoenix blood essence was as dense as mountains and rivers, as heavy as the sea! This was because this drop of blood essence was condensed from the life essence of a Phoenix God Beast. It was the most precious treasure of a phoenix! Below that was phoenix coronet blood. Phoenix coronet blood had the property of pure yang, and it was an extremely beneficial treasure to martial artists that cultivated pure yang energy. Its value was also inestimable. Followed by that was phoenix marrow blood, phoenix heart blood, phoenix plume blood, and various other types of blood. At the lowest end of the spectrum was ordinary phoenix blood. Ordinary phoenix blood was about the same weight as an ordinary martial artist’s blood. A Phoenix God Beast was thousands, or even tens of thousands of miles long. Within the body of such a massive beast, there were trillions of jins of blood. If this blood rained down, it could drown a city. Variations Ice Phoenix Dark Phoenix * A Dark Phoenix was a divine bird of the skies; its speed was not any worse than a Golden-winged Roc’s. * The wings of a true adult Dark Phoenix surpassed even an Empyrean spirit treasure in durability. In terms of offense, they could shear a world in half. In terms of defense, they could withstand the all-out attack of an Empyrean! * The Dark Phoenix originally represented the idea of destruction. Golden Phoenix Crow Nine-headed Phoenix Kinship Vermillion Bird Blue Luan Trivia * If a royal Phoenix managed to complete nine nirvanas they would be able to step into the True Divinity boundary, but there were beyond few royal Phoenixes that managed to do so. Category:God Beast Category:Divine Realm Category:Monster Race Category:Bloodline